More than just Empty Darkness
by TheBeginingsEnd
Summary: Vanitas wasn't just an empty shell Darkness,and Viveca was his way to prove it. Vanitas x OC
1. Chapter 1

Well,this is defiantly one story I'm not sure if I'm proud of (-_-)...or if I'm a bit embarrassed by it (0#0).I love writing for Vanitas though(^-^),he leaves so much open to question and it's defiantly different than writing about the good guys.

**( I do not own K.H )**

Flat black nothing,no slight color deference in the distance. I sighed,"Ever the same" then I went on walking

I had been here so long that I had no way back to the Darkness with variation,which was rocks,and the occasional stick, then again I had no clue how long I'd been there. Period. I could have been weeks ,maybe years ,I didn't need to eat and I slept when I needed to,there was absolutely no way to tell time.

At least in the blankness,yes the blankness,I could avoid those strange monsters with the yellow eyes were very...off putting think of a china doll, sightless,but you still swear it was just following your every move,those monsters were exactly the same except it wasn't just their eyes that followed you.

Maybe a couple of minutes, or hours later something finally happened,my ears perked up at the sound of footsteps coming closer,my tail flicked back and forth with excitement,then stopped abruptly the footsteps were an enemy's? I lowered my self down into a stealth crouch, all four paws on the ground,claws extended out,then I put my head against the cold ground and listened...it was coming from my left maybe 20,30 feet out?...10 feet.

I lifted my head and looked around,a few seconds later a figure began to appear .A male,by the looks of his build,either very short or mildly was wearing some type of full body spandex suit and a helmet,a fighter,those clothes were made for speed,none of this put me at ease.

The masked boy turned towards me,considering how pale I was,it wasn't surprising,I almost glowed in the boy's fingers twitched and he took a few steps in my direction,then he did the oddest thing,he just sat down,cross legged and stared at me,or I guess he did,I couldn't tell because of the helmet.

I eyed the boy warily,then pulled out of me crouch and copied him, I thought it was better not to provoke an unwanted attack ,he didn't move.

I sighed again "I'll cut to the chase,are you going to kill me or not?"

The boy,who had been leaning forward hear my voice,pulled back a little in surprise,maybe he didn't expect a girl to be so forward about death,but he just repositioned himself again and went back to staring.

"...I'm tired of just fighting"

My eyebrows raised,His voice itself surprised me, it wasn't deep or high pitched just middle ground,it's ring made him sound tired,and worn out,but it also made him sound like he knew who he was and what he wanted,I envied him immediately for it because I had no purpose. I could also tell that he must have been someone of great power once maybe still,there was a tinge of arrogance and carelessness in his voice.

I shrugged and closed my eyes "If that's you're version of 'no' we won't have problems here"

The masked boy didn't relax,I could feel his tension,and spoke again "Listen,I already know you could whip me,just by the sound of you're voice,I'm out of practice and been here so long I've gone crazy and went back to being sane,kill me if you want, I don't have much holding me here"

The boy chuckled,and it surprised me,it sounded like he was already a little demented "I'm not surprised,being born here makes you as warped as they come"

I raised my eyebrows again. I knew he was familiar, we were both born from darkness only another person from the darkness could tell so quickly. I felt my darkness,an extension of myself, creep up to his own,it had it's own mind sometimes,not that I both watched as our darkness mingled and entwine,his was stronger and far more ancient than mine,I felt his darkness tighten around mine and force it back to the ground,I felt it trying to weave its way into mine, a shock went through me,and I made my darkness evaporated before any thing else could happen.

"And just when it was getting interesting "He chuckled again,this time more darkly

I bared my canines and growled,weaving into a person's darkness was the same as trapping the person and forcing them to I stopped and shook my head to get rid of the darker personal thoughts and scenarios that involved the creep.I stood up and started walking way before I did something stupid like trying to fight the guy,I sure as hell wasn't sticking around to give myself the chance.

I heard him sigh and push himself up,then that boy started following me"I'm not going to let you get up and just leave me in the lurch like that,it's rude"

I stopped and turned around giving him my best glare,and putting my hands on my hips "If that was rude,what was _that _back there?"

The boy laughed "That, was a hand shake- "

"Like hell!-"

He cut me off "compared to what I had planned before you pulled away" his voice rang with implied motives and my body instinctively tensed at the feeling of a threat.**  
**

I hissed and took off running,the creep laughed really loud,but this time I didn't stop for a next thing I knew he was standing a couple feet in front of me,I turned left sharply and kept going,but he was there again. I started zigzagging right and left, hoping to throw the boy off ,but it didn't take long for him to get in my way he was too close for me to turn in time to get away,I slid a little trying to stop and threw myself off balance,then I ended up stumbling backwards to keep from landing on my face. I whipped my head around in time to see an arm wrap around my torso pinning my arms,and the another arm around my waist. I gasped looking back to see the masked boy still in front of me,then he faded.

"How the hell ?"

"You know, warping from place to place is a real time saver " He said offhandedly,I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

Trying to squirm away or claw him was useless, he brushed my kicks and bites off like they were nothing,and I should been drawing blood by fighter laughed again, he seemed to do that a lot at my expense,then I felt his head bend down and rest on my shoulder.

The glass-like part of the boy's helmet melted away,so I could see his smug little smirk when he said "Hmm,Kitty's got claws"

I screamed in frustration at started kicking harder,at this point it didn't matter how powerful he was. I was going to rip his throat out!

"I really wish you'd stop and enjoy the moment"I heard him mutter,he pressed his face against my neck.

I stopped dead and growled "I'm being sexually harassed by a total stranger and now he tells me to 'Enjoy the moment'"

It was silent,all there was my heavy breathing from the kicking and screaming,until he spoke again,face still pressed against my neck,I could feel his breath,completely even and undisturbed by the chase.

"Vanitas"

"Wha?..."

"My name, its Vanitas"

"Scratch that,a bipolar pervert "

I felt a laugh make his body shake,then the boy,Vanitas,moved his head up so our cheeks were touching,the cold metal from his helmet made me recoil,I saw his head turn in my direction again,he spoke into my ear,my human ear. I had gotten so worn out that I couldn't keep my true form going,I was a defenseless human now.

"If you say so,but you're being very rude. First you run away ,then you start trying to hurt me,not very ,I might add, and now you're calling me names,not very nice Angel."

My face heated up,and I closed my eyes and jerked my head away from his.

"You're... an interesting one,you know that?" Vanitas loosened his grip and let me slide to the ground.

I managed to sit up long enough to hear something besides us moving around,Vanitas moved around me and bent down so we were face level. I opened my eyes again,his helmet was back to normal and I couldn't see his features anymore,he reached out with his index and middle finger and stroked my jaw line,from my ear to my chin.I growled at him for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"If you're going to try to pull off a snarl,you need to stop shaking like a leaf first"

I blinked in surprise,that bastard was right,I really was shaking like a leaf. Before I could do anything more though something caught my eye, a few large blue dots on the floor,they seemed to shift places every once and a while like they were... was at least 8 or 9 of them

Vanitas didn't even turn to see what I was staring at. "Don't worry about them,they won't kill unless I tell them to"

There was that arrogant tone in his voice again,I sighed,closed my eyes,and ignored him,trying to stop my shaking. I decided to focus on the dots some had now gone from 2-D to 3-D.

Even though I had never been outside in the realm of darkness,I knew the basics of mouse went after the cheese,the cat chased the mouse,the dog chased the cat. A,B,C,D.2+2=4,and all that seeing a twitchy,blue ant-like thing, that was the size of a large cat and red eyes,defied all my logic.

Vanitas stood up,I was still staring at the ants,he rubbed the top of my head and started walking away "If you destroy them,they'll just come back so don't try"

After that he just kept walking,soon enough he disappeared into the darkness. I stayed there for a while until one of the ants got close enough to touch me,the others were shifting back and forth, stretched one of it's pointy arms out and poked me twice,then pulled back quickly. I snapped out of my trance and rubbed my head,if I ever needed a shower it was then,the guy's scent hung in the air ,it also clung to me, _his _brand of darkness.

"Ugh"

I stood up and started walking again,the things Vanitas left behind went into action and started zipping around me,some going back to dots,others kept their form and darted from place to place. Eventually from the stress of meeting Vanitas and the chase,I passed out .It was then that I dreamed for the first time.

_ I was sitting on a ledge in front of a beach,which was on a island.I was watching two boys younger boy was a brunette with spiked hair,he was scrawny and light ran through his veins,he fought like a master,knowing multitudes of attacks and older one with silver hair was stronger and faster, this boy was filled with darkness and struggled to beat his opponent,then there was a dramatic decrease in his darkness. Both the boys got older suddenly,and then they weren't even fighting each other they fought side by side against those yellow,bug-eyed monsters,and some odd gray-silver creatures with humanoid form that I had never seen before._

_ Something made me turn away from the boys,I looked around the island for the culprit,to my right was a dock,on the dock was a young girl,with dark red hair,brimming with light ,she grew before my eyes as well,soon she was the same age as the boys,though she grew in different ways,the girl had a very feminine essence to her,as well as the figure too as she stood in that same spot,ever watching the two boys, I noticed a change in her very spirit not just in her appearance, soon the girl became restless just watching the boys and eventually jumped into the fray._

Yeah...defiantly embarrassed (-#-),but I had the almighty urge to do a Vanitus fic...oh well


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2,I got enough positive feed back to do another one,thanks for the reviews you guys just hang in with me.

**(Refer to chapter one)**

I'd been ambling around for at least a couple of hours,the ants that Vanitas had left were still with me when I woke up,I had been hoping it was just a nightmare,to of my thoughts were on escaping those ants, a small fraction was devoted to my first dream,but that could be put off until later,when I was alone .While I was considering taking of into a sprint and leaving the ants in the dust, Vanitas came back,sort off .

" You still haven't tried anything? Maybe you're not as interesting as I thought you'd be" Vanitas' voice echoed all around me. I'd frozen,flashbacks of the day before ran threw my head,was I scared of his boy now?

I tried to sound stronger than I felt suddenly, " Where are you ?" but it came out less then I wanted it to.

Vanitas chuckled and stepped out of the darkness behind me,I spun around into a fighting stance,claws out and ready,Canines just snorted,shook his head, and held out his arms to me,I stared at him like he'd grown an extra set of legs

"No hug?" he asked,like he was expecting it.

I frowned and shook my head ,maybe speaking to him like he was a child would work " No "

Vanitas' head sort of slumped to the side,and his arms dropped,my eyebrows shot up at his odd reaction,but as soon as it happened his body language was normal ants who'd become the last thing on my mind had gone still,though I hadn't noticed boy took a few steps closer to me,I took a few back."Now,now, no need to be skittish around me" He said waving his index finger back and forth,like he was scolding me "I don't bite,...much"

And then that feeling that I needed to kill something came back "Can I leave now?"

Vanitas tried not to snort"And where would you go? I know you can't leave this realm"

" Doesn't mean I can't leave the area you're in " With that I turned and walked away, _" How the hell did he know I can't leave the dark realm?"_only to end up with Vanitas back in front of me,I should have known.

"Who said you could leave?" He stood just a couple feet away now,I felt even more uneasy then before.

I looked to my left at a empty space and jerked my thumb "You don't see him? "

" I think you may be crazy,Angel"

I felt myself frown a little_"Oh no,the nicknames are back "_

"But that will make everything a lot more fun"

I took a step back,Vanitas just kept sounding more and more creepy by the I tried to take another step back,I nearly fell,the ants unknown to me had latched onto my legs they were surprisingly heavy. I looked back up,Vanitas had moved directly in front of me,he was so close that I could see the faint rise and fall of his shoulders.

He put his hands on the sides of my shoulders,keeping me from swinging at him."Even though I'm sure that we both enjoy these pet names," I felt my eye twitch, there was an extreme amount of smug arrogance in his voice " I think it's time I name you " Vanitas stroked my cheek ,he'd replaced a hand with his darkness,which was just as effective.

"Name me? I am not your damned cat!" I swerved my head to the hand that was against my face and bit it,cutting threw the fabric and into the skin underneath. Vanitas wasn't even fazed,even when the warm tang of iron entered my mouth and trickled onto the floor,his hand curled around my neck pressing his fingers against my jugular. Everything began to get fuzzy around the edges and my grip on his hand loosened,I felt my legs weaken.

"I don't agree,Viveca "

_ " Viveca ? At least it's interesting ,but why the hell did he make our names match? Wait! No,no Viveca is not my name...damn,what had that girl named me?...Lu...Lum ? or Lun something there was definitely a Lu in the beginning"_My legs collapsed underneath me, and the ants scattered or that's what I guessed happened Vanitas let go of my neck to catch me as the blood began rushing back to my head,everything was even more blurry than before and all balance in me had been lost,I didn't know a simple light pressure on the jugular could do that.

Vanitas picked me up,one arm behind my back and the other behind my knees,he started walking " I think you'll like the place I picked out,somewhere darker would have been nice,but it was abandoned and in the middle of a forest" I heard some type of whooshing noise ahead of us,he kept walking.

_"What is his psycho talking about? It's like he planned all of this...he said he knew that I couldn't leave this realm,...Oh...Noooo"_ I groaned and clutched my head_ "How long has he been stalking me?" _

"I figured the only thing we'll really need to worry about,"He chuckled,I wasn't sure if he was laughing at me or something else " Is a couple of stupid local kids at the most and fixing up the place before Winter sets in"

I could feel myself starting to fade again,the sway of Vanitas's walk was lulling my to sleep_ "Why did I ever want excitement? This is just horror" _"Why me?"

Vanitas looked down at me,I could here some type of smirk in his voice before I passed out from the shock of a world of light "Because you were made for me "

I know it's way shorter than the first chapter,but I wanted to leave it at a dramatic ending,and Vanitas really doesn't make a whole lot of sense right now but eventually he will. Dose anyone realize the joke between Vanitas' and Viveca's names? It took me forever to find the right name for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Soft, everything was soft, and relatively warm. "_"Where am I? What happened? Did I finally die?"_ I opened my eyes slowly and hissed then pressed my head back into the warm soft thing. Everything was colorful; it wasn't the dark realm, not by a long shot. Something warm tightened around my waist, I gasped at the new pressure, at the same time I felt whatever my face was pressed against begin to shake slightly, another something ran over my head, stroking me.

I shot up on my knees, ignoring the tears in my eyes from the colors and light. Vanitas, with the bottom half of his helmet gone, except for the metal pieces, was smirking up at me. A part of me had really wanted to know what he looked like underneath that helmet before I get into any more detail on what happens though let me explain where we were. We were in a room, the four walls alternating Dark blue and Blood red, a black carpet covered the floor, the windows where covered by black curtains and not surprisingly, the bed covers were black as well, all we needed now was a coffin for the Vampire that lived here, besides the bed the room was bare.

I stared down at Vanitas paralyzed all the events from before he'd knocked me out came back "Welcome back, you've been out for a couple of hours" his smooth voice reached my ears as he sat up, making me move back a little in arm which I'd just realized was the warm thing around my waist was joined by his other arm, Vanitas' face was once again less than a foot away from mine and I just sat there like a deer caught in headlights.

"I said 'welcome back', I know you can talk, Angel"

My body finally came back to me, my head snapped in every direction looking for a fast exit, I stopped and turned back to Vanitas when he spoke up again "What do you think of my room? I did it myself, dose it fit?"

"...Perfectly..." I sighed bitterly, I actually kind of liked the color scheme he had going.

"That's good..." Vanitas trailed of, starring at me, I think.

"What?" I tilted my head to the side, not understanding him.

"I guess you like this position, not that I mind, experimenting would be fun "The smugness was evident in his grin and in his voice.

I looked down and felt my entire face go red. Vanitas and I ,as said before, were on his bed in a very...bad position, I was sitting on his lap, facing him with my legs an either side of his, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to his chest as I realized this. Vanitas' breath tickled my ears as he spoke, with my head forced into the hollow area of the side of his collarbone, he'd let go of my waist with one hand and began stroking my head again.

All I could do was sitting there like an idiot and blush tomato red, somewhere in the back of my head I heard my Conscious screaming at me_"Fight him damn it! Claw his eyes out and use them for hacky sack, punch him in the gut, knee him in the jewels! At least do something! Stop acting like declawed house cat!"_I seemed to be locked up in my head, while my body worked on its own

"Viveca, Viveca, and Viveca" He said over and over again, still stroking my head

_"What am I doing? This guy, I hate him don't I? Is this some sort of fresh hell? "_

I'd gone limp long ago and begun purring, damn him. Everything was beginning to get fuzzy around the edges again,"Hmm,I seem to have found something "He ran a finger down my spine, making me shiver, everything got even him.

XXX-No one's point of view

Viveca had drifted off to sleep again, weather she wanted to or not, Vanitas slowly laid back down taking the girl with him, who lay on his chest completely undisturbed, he could have cvexperienced in fighting than she was, but to him it would be no fun, Vanitas had always loved a good game of Cat and Mouse. The boy continued to stroke her hair, contimpating what his next move would be until he fell asleep as well.

XXX-Viveca's P.O.V

When I came too again Vanitas was gone, not really sure if I was or wasn't upset over that. I stood up and walked over to a door at the other side of the room, the sound of water hitting the ground came from the other side. I snorted, there was no way I was going in there, more than likely Vanitas was on the other side and that water sound was a shower.

Vanitas hadn't been kidding when he said the place was in the middle of nowhere,trees,trees, and trees as far as the eye could see, well, at least from the windows.' The Mansion ' as I'd dubbed it had at least two floors, I was walking along the 2nd floor when I came to a door, curious I opened it, but I wish I hadn't.

White, blinding white. My eyes burned, I felt like I was on fire, once again I was frozen, but from pain. My tail twitched sporadically and fluffed up in fear, I felt my knees begin to buckle. Something yanked me away from the door, Vanitas; we fell in a heap a ways away from the door. Vanitas leaped up slamming the door closed by kicking it and spun around to face me, he looked absolutely furious.

"What the hell were you thinking? Couldn't you sense the light in that room? That would have fried you to a crisp if I hadn't of heard you scream!"

"_I screamed?"_

I tried to stand up and fell back fault on my assume hands were an angry red color, I guess the room had actually burned me. Vanitas grabbed the front of my shirt and pushed me against the wall, his mouth was twisted into a snarl and anger filled his eyes.

_"His eyes..."_

I gasped, Vanitas, helmet completely gone, was glaring at me, but I was too surprised to notice. His skin was slightly darker than mine, showing how long he'd been free, Raven black hair stood on end in spikes and jutted out every which way on his head and his eyes were, well, a bright amber yellow color. Those eyes that glared at me so filled with anger, now waited for me say something, but the shock was still washing over me.

In spite of sounding vain, the first words to come to mind, those words that seemed so true, but I'd regret even thinking them later, I was sure of it.

_"...Beautiful..."_

The harshness of Vanitas' voice soon brought me back to reality "Well, say something you idiot!" He snarled and shook me "Quit gaping at me like..."Vanitas blinked a couple of times, letting go of me with on hand to feel his face "Oh"he let go of me, I slid down the wall and onto the ground shaking my head when I hit the bottom, everything seemed so distorted and warped at the moment.

After a minute or so, Vanitas sighed and sat down across from me, he seemed to have cooled down some "What were you doing? That light is so powerful it's cooking me just sitting here, you should have noticed it!"

"I-I couldn't"

"That's right "He sighed "The first time you go from the dark realm to the outside, it really screws with your senses, I almost went off a cliff once "

I kept silent, trying to imagine a dazed Vanitas walking to the edge of a cliff, nope, couldn't see it.

"So, what do you think of The Shack?"

"'The shack'?"One of my eyebrows rose "This place is huge, far too big for two people"

"You've finally accepted the fact that you're not going to escape?"Vanitas asked skeptically, eyeing me with both arms crossed over his chest.

I snorted "No, I was just stating the obvious, besides if I left here more than likely I'd be dead in less than a day from the outside light, "I looked back at the door to the White room "But if I ever want to commit suicide I guess I know where to go now"

Vanitas frowned turning to look at the door as well "Well,I'm going to board that nuisance tomorrow,better do it quick"


	4. Chapter 4

**(Refer to Chapter 1)**

_A.N-Due to some horrible anonymous reviewers I've blocked anonymous reviews.I apalogize in advance to the innocent anonymous reviewers._

Vanitas must have actually thought I was serious about using the White room for suicide,because I swear the next time I saw the door it was already boarded up oddly enough there was a invisible glass like substance in front of the door.

I'd finally managed to get enough strength back to retain my actual form,and it was a bit odd,I mean my appearance in general because before this time I'd never come into contact with anything reflective. I stood in front of a full length mirror ,my head tilted to the left ,Vanitas had recently 'obtained ' as he put it.

My body was relatively thin with a small amount a feminine curves to it,I wore a long sleeved black shirt and tight black pants ,no shoes because if I fought they'd be ripped to long black tail swished back and forth as I observed myself ,with my arms crossed finding the fact that at the moment my hands were actually paws along with my face was a little heart shaped but more round then anything else and the hair on my head stood out in tufts,not as bad as Vanitas' spikes though but they was the same color,some fell in my face though at least my ears were camouflaged against the eyes though were what really hypnotized me,one was ice blue and the other was the same amber yellow as Vanitas'

Something rapped itself around my waist again "The darkness didn't have much creativity when it made us ,did it?"Vanitas said in my ear as we looked at our reflections in the mirror,I didn't push him away this had become almost Vanitas' bare minimum when it came to touching me,and I gladly accept his all have to make compromises ,right?

Vanitas had been right about the darkness' lack of creative abilities,We both wore our given black outfits, our faces were similarly shaped and at one point we even had the same pale white skin,our only differences were that me was male and built for strength,while I the female was built more for speed and had weird eye colors

I nodded slightly in response,not sure what to do now,my head was tilted down to the floor"I've got to leave for a while,a couple of hours at the most,feel free to use my shower,since I haven't fixed your's yet"he,grabbed my chin and lifted my head to eye level"Considering I'm the man of the house,shouldn't I at least get a kiss goodbye?"

My eyes that had ben half open got extremely wide _" What the hell is this some cheesy 50s sitcom?"_but I went with something else instead of what I'd just thought "Since when are you a man?" I backed away from him,taking in his stunned but quickly smug expression took a couple steps forward and I took some back,like the day he kidnapped me.

The smug look on Vanitas' face had become a full on Cheshire cat grin"I've always been one,but I'd rather show you then just tell you"one of his hands gestured to his...hip area... and he took a couple step forward,I tried to back up but I hit the side of his bed,then he pushed me onto it ,climbed on top and held me there.

I was pretty sure my eyes were about to pop out of my skull,Vanitas just smiled and sat there while I struggled and hyperventilated "Get the hell off me!"

"Beg"

I stopped dead and stared up at him,he couldn't be serious? But then again I didn't think the words 'Twisted Bastard ' were enough to describe Vanitas from my limited time spent with him ."What?"

"Beg,or I can go back to proving that I'm a man "

"...Bastard..."

"Option two it is then"He said now grinning even bigger than before if it was possible,his face was going to rip if he kept it up. Vanitas took one of my hands and pulled it to him,but stopped to ask a question "Top or bottom?"

"...Top?"I said,not sure what he meant,I bit my bottom lip afraid I'd just chosen the worst of the two.

"Mmmmm,I would've taken the bottom "he sighed looking a bit let down and even pouting a little while hanging his head,this 'man ' had some serious emotional guided my hand to the bottom of his shirt and slid my hand under it,moving it up so it ran over his abs and up to his collar bone,he smiled as I blushed,thinking about what the ' bottom ' probably had been.

"So what does this prove?"

"Did you feel a pair boobs on me?"he asked smirking as he let my hands go and put his on either side of my head, freeing all my limbs.

" One : That doesn't prove our a man and Two: How would I know what they feel like?"

And then the smart ass reply came "One:We'll just have to try the bottom then and Two:I was going to compare then to your's"He said moving a hand in a grabby manner towards my chest,I snarled at Vanitas,and propped a leg up which kept him away from other leg came up,kicked him in the face and sent him to the floor.

I crouched on the edge of the bed watching Vanitas, who was sprawled out on his back eyes closed with no expression on his face which had a large pink paw print plastered on it. Slowly Vanitas did the strangest thing,he began smiling slightly, his eyes flickered open soon after,and he began laughing. I watched Vanitas,mouth hanging open slightly at the spectacle,my paws scrunched the bed sheets underneath me as a nervous habit,the boy was plain crazy and I'd be a funny smell in the attic soon because of it,unless I dashed outside and killed myself with the light.

Vanitas still laughing looked over at me,he didn't look angry in the least,then his face was directly in front of mine not three inches away."Like I was saying,I've got to leave be mad at me all you want Angel,but you know I can't take you with me yet"

"I wasn't -"

He cut me off by grabbing my chin again and kissing my forehead ,he opening a dark portal while I sat there stunned"And just so you know,you smacking me around like that doesn't bother me,in fact I like it. A lot"

"P-pervert"I muttered,fully sitting down on the bed as the dark portal closed behind him,Vanitas continued to surprise and creep me out to no extent.

.


End file.
